ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS1E4 Permanent Retirement
Plot Max, Ben, and Gwen are at a rest stop when two thugs hook the ATM to their truck and try to drive away. However, their truck won't start because Ben as Upgrade, a technopath blob, has merged with it. The thugs try to fight, but are quickly defeated by Upgrade and Ben. Upgrade asks Grandpa Max what they're going to do next. Max responds that they are going to visit his sister, Vera, ruining Upgrade's excitement. Inside the RV, Ben is not happy about visiting Great Aunt Vera, thinking that it will be boring, but Gwen thinks that it will be fun. At her house, Vera is excited to see the trio. She tells her neighbor, Marty, to visit. He goes inside, but is attacked by an unknown assailant. While complaining about the trip, Ben sees an old man do a backflip off of a roof. Gwen tells him that he's going crazy because of the heat. They arrive at their destination, with Ben now complaining about the heat. Gwen squirts him with a water gun, but he is distracted by Marty growling at him from the window. Vera is happy to see her brother and his grandchildren. Inside, Ben starts to complain about the smell of the house. Vera serves the gang gelatin with pork chops and cauliflower in it,which does not please Ben and Gwen. Ben tells Vera that he's been fighting aliens, but she doesn't believe him. Vera and Gwen start to talk about birds, while Ben takes the opportunity to dump his gelatin onto Gwen's plate. Vera offers him candy, but it is coffee flavored. He is not pleased and runs to the bathroom. He decides to escape and turns into Ghostfreak, a phantom alien. Ghostfreak sneaks up on Gwen, and exits the house looking for fun. Invisible, he drives a golf cart around until he spots a pie. Observing the old lady who baked it catch and eat a fly, he decides to leave it alone. He notices that Marty has stolen his golf cart, and follows him to a Dumpster. He witnesses Marty stretch his legs to walk over a gate and move the Dumpster to reveal a trapdoor. Just then, he reverts to Ben. Marty hears the watch time out and turns around to face Ben. Marty tries to get him, but Ben manages to escape by riding in the golf cart, and Marty chases him. Marty stretches his arms to grab the golf cart, and slowly pulls it toward himself. Ben grabs a golf club from the cart and cuts Marty's hand off, however, Marty still pursues. Ben crashes the cart and Marty grabs him, but is driven off by a sprinkler. Ben rushes back to Vera's house and tries to tell Max and Gwen, only to be informed that Vera is already in bed. Ben tells them about the weird things that he's seen, but Gwen tells him that Vera was hurt by him sneaking out. Max and the kids do some investigating, but find nothing except a missing rug. At home, Max tells the kids that they'll investigate again in the morning. While Vera sleeps, a slime thing crawls over her and cocoons her. In the morning, Ben is looking for something in the fridge, but only finds prune juice. Vera wakes up and is acting strangely, jumping onto the wall when Gwen spills coffee. After being told that Max is out, she leaves. Ben thinks that she's one of the weird old people he's been seeing. Ben and Gwen decide to go to the dumpster trapdoor. Meanwhile, Vera talks to Marty and another old man. She asks if the food supply is ready, and says that the young ones are too chewy. Marty says that Ben suspects too much. On the way to the dumpster, Ben and Gwen are attacked by old ladies, and while running, they find Grandpa Max, who has been possessed by whatever is possessing the other old people. Ben and Gwen run from him but are quickly surrounded. They dodge a car that has been thrown at them and it lands on Max, but he regenerates. They continue towards the trapdoor. Ben turns into Wildmutt to move the dumpster. Wildmutt throws the dumpster at the old people and the two jump down the trapdoor. The old people follow suit. Wildmutt and Gwen run away and discover tunnels. Max attacks Gwen and Wildmutt, but Wildmutt senses the attack and is able to counter. Max and Wildmutt fight for some time. Wildmutt senses something down one of the tunnels and runs after it, with Gwen clinging on; at this point, he turns back into Ben. Ben and Gwen discover an alien ship, surrounded by pods with the real old people in them. The two free Max, but the fake old people catch them and reveal their true forms: horrifying alien shapeshifters called Limax. Gwen accidentally opens the ship to find more pods. The Limax decide not to let the three leave because they know too much. Ben turns into Heatblast to fight them. Heatblast shoots fire at the Limax, but it only strengthens them. Gwen finds her water pistol and quickly drops two Limax. The gang realizes that the Limax's weakness is water. Heatblast destroys a pipe, making it rain on the Limax. Max and Gwen unload all of the pods from the ship just before it takes off. Heatblast says that he will use XLR8 to put the old people back into their condos. As the trio leaves Vera's house, she gives Gwen some extra gelatin because Ben told her that Gwen had loved the previous gelatin. She apologizes to Ben in case he was bored, but he says that the trip went better than he expected. Impact *Ben transforms into Upgrade and Ghostfreak for the first time Upgrade.PNG|Upgrade|link=Upgrade Ghostfreak.PNG|Ghostfreak Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Clerk *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Vera Tennyson *Marty Villains *Thugs *Limax Aliens *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Wildmutt *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts